


Candy

by omnisan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan





	Candy

It had been just over one month since I've started working at Save-A-Cent, meeting so many different people every day. Some didn't talk when you asked if they found everything they were looking for, others held up the line talking too much. Sometimes they smelled bad or had bad breath, other times they were slow to count their pennies. 

Being a cashier was probably the worst part of the job. The stockers didn't have to talk to other people or touch dirty money all day, not to mention get catcalled and looked at by creepy old men. I learned their names. The cash register told me when they swiped their cards. I knew who they were, what they did. I hated them. I tried not to look at them or touch them as I handed back money. 

But there was always someone unusual almost every week. 

“Hello, beautiful. A pack of Redwood's, please.” A man said. “Do you have lighters here too?”

I pointed behind him in a box on the shelf. At least he was kind. I watched as he picked a lighter at random, not a care what it looked like. They were made cheap anyways. 

“Would you like to donate to the military?” 

“No, no.” 

“$7.28.”

“Jesus.” He took out his wallet and handed me a ten dollar bill. 

“$2.72 is your change.” 

“Here, have a butterscotch. I give all the pretty ladies candy.” 

He handed me a candy wrapped in gold foil to my surprise. Normally I'm not allowed to take things from customers on the job, but my managers weren't watching. Also it was butterscotch.

“You know, I went to the bar last night with two pockets full of candy. And I left with two pockets full of candy.” 

His humor made me crack a smile. Normally I hated being called names by men older than me, but this guy seemed not as creepy as the usuals. I pulled the receipt from the printer next to my register. 

“Well thank you very much, Michael.” 

He looked at me quizzically and with a smile of his own as he walked out of the store. All I could hope for now was that the candy wasn't laced with poison. Butterscotch was my favorite.


End file.
